Diglett
| textcolor=black| name='Diglett'| jname=(ディグダ Digda)| image= | ndex=#050| evofrom=None| evointo=Dugtrio| gen=Generation I| pronun= DIG-let | hp=10| atk=55| def=25| satk=35| sdef=45| spd=95| total=265| species=Mole Pokémon| type= | height=0'08"| weight=1.8 lbs.| ability=Sand Veil *Arena Trap| color='Brown'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }}Diglett (ディグダ Digda) is a -type Pokémon. Starting at level 26, Diglett can evolve into Dugtrio. Appearance Diglett resembles a small mole. It is brown with two small eyes and a large pink or red nose. Since part of it's body is underground, we don't know whether or not Diglett has feet, tail, etc. Special Abilities Diglett can have the ability Sand Veil or the ability Arena Trap. Sand Veil increases Diglett's evasiveness when a Sandstorm is out. Arena Trap prevents any Pokémon from escaping it in battle. Diglett are proficient diggers and can Dig quickly. Anime appearances ]]Diglett appeared in Dig Those Diglett! trying to save a forest from a dam building crew. Games Diglett can be found on route 228 right at the top. Locations | txtcolor=black| pokemon=Diglett| redblue=Diglett's Cave| rbrarity=Common| yellow=Diglett's Cave| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Diglett's Cave| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Diglett's Cave| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Diglett's Cave| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Route 228| dprarity=Uncommon| platinum=Route 228| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Diglett's Cave, Route 48| hgssrarity=Common| }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=black| redblue=Lives about one yard underground where it feeds on plant roots. It sometimes appears aboveground.| yellow=It prefers dark places. It spends most of its time underground, though it may pop up in caves.| gold=Its skin is very thin. If it is exposed to light, its blood heats up, causing it to grow weak.| silver=If a Diglett digs through a field, it leaves the soil perfectly tilled and ideal for planting crops.| crystal=It digs underground and chews on tree roots, sticking its head out only when the sun isn't bright.| ruby=Diglett are raised in most farms. The reason is simple - wherever this Pokémon burrows, the soil is left perfectly tilled for planting crops. This soil is made ideal for growing delicious vegetables.| sapphire=Diglett are raised in most farms. The reason is simple - wherever this Pokémon burrows, the soil is left perfectly tilled for planting crops. This soil is made ideal for growing delicious vegetables.| emerald=Diglett are raised in most farms. The reason is simple — wherever they burrow, the soil is left perfectly tilled for growing delicious crops.| firered=It burrows through the ground at a shallow depth. It leaves raised earth in its wake, making it easy to spot.| leafgreen=Lives about one yard underground where it feeds on plant roots. It sometimes appears above ground.| diamond=A Pokémon that lives underground. Because of its dark habitat, it is repelled by bright sunlight.| pearl=A Pokémon that lives underground. Because of its dark habitat, it is repelled by bright sunlight.| platinum=A Pokémon that lives underground. Because of its dark habitat, it is repelled by bright sunlight.| heartgold=Its skin is very thin. If it is exposed to light, its blood heats up, causing it to grow weak.| soulsilver=If a Diglett digs through a field, it leaves the soil perfectly tilled and ideal for planting crops.| }} Trivia * It is revealed in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon that Diglett has feet. After rescued from Skarmory at Mt. Steel, Diglett says that his feet still feel like they're walking on air. Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon